


Señorita

by gwendosea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, Summer Vacation, brienne wants to believe in fairytales but will Jaime just let her down?, lots of sex and feelingz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 05:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendosea/pseuds/gwendosea
Summary: Modern AU: Jaime and Brienne have a meet-cute in an airport and they happen to be vacationing at the same resort... Brienne desperately wants to believe in fairytales, but is life really a fairytale?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! Also, I'm never writing another chapter fic again lmao

“Brienne, what are you doing?” She sighs to herself as she stuffs silky lingerie in her suitcase and quickly zips it up. The lingerie seems like an afterthought, but she had painstakingly purchased it for this trip. She is flying to the Summer Islands later that afternoon. She reserved a room at a small resort there, craving time alone and now she is rethinking everything. She has never vacationed alone and she isn’t sure she is very comfortable with it, but she knows she needs this experience to properly clear her head. 

She is a bundle of nerves and decides to walk down to the coffee shop to meet Margaery for their daily morning coffee. She opens the door and the bell sounds, alerting everyone of her entrance. “Brie! I was hoping you would stop by!” She hears Margaery call out from a corner booth tucked in the back of the coffee shop. The coffee shop is abnormally busy today and everyone glances up to see who Margaery is calling for, bundling Brienne’s nerves even tighter. Margaery is finishing her thesis for school and comes to the coffee shop daily to work. Brienne orders a caramel macchiato and sits down at the table with her. 

“Margaery, this is a mistake.” She leans back in the chair and releases a deep sigh into her hands covering her face. 

Margaery reaches over and removes her hands, “Oh, hush! This is going to be amazing for you! You are going to meet a dreamy island knight in shining armor, dance the night away, and have the best orgasms you’ve ever had in your LIFE. You packed the lingerie, right?” 

Brienne is hunched over, her elbow resting on the table with her face resting in her slender hand. “Marg, I think you forget, I’ve never had… relations with another person. So any orgasm other than ones self-induced would be great orgasms.” 

“Exactly, see! That’s the enthusiasm I need!” Margaery cheekily takes a sip from her coffee. 

“You’re insufferable, you know that?” Brienne groans as she gets up to retrieve her coffee from the bar. She sits back down and Margaery is staring at her intensely. 

“What is it?” Brienne squirms uncomfortably in her chair. Even intense stares from people she cares about ignite her self-consciousness. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that? And you’re going to have an amazing time! Just relax and enjoy yourself and try not to have any expectations. Don’t plan anything, just go and make decisions on a whim. Then in a week when you come back tan, sexed up and sparkling, I’ll be the one staring grumpily at YOU across the table.” 

“Thanks, Margaery.” Brienne smiles softly. “I really wish you could join me. Can’t you pack up your laptop and come with me? It will be so much easier to work with the beach as your view.” Brienne pleads. 

“And miss out on this stuffy, muggy city for a week? I’d never! No, honey, you know I would if I could, but I need to be near the university in case my boss goes into labor and I have to cover her classes.” Margaery’s boss wasn’t due for another 2 months and she was also third in line to cover classes but she didn’t tell Brienne this. Margaery knows Brienne needs this vacation alone and as boring as staying in the city without Brie is going to be, she knows she can’t go. 

Brienne shakes her head in understanding and takes a sip of her coffee. She knows she will be okay, she has just always been wary of new people and experiences. She glances at her watch; 2 hours until she needs to head to the airport. 

* * *

Brienne made it through security in record time and now has an hour and a half to kill before boarding time. She decides to pop in her headphones and relax a bit and listen to music. 

_ Ride my little pooh bear, wanna take a chance _

_ Wanna sip this smooth air, kick it in the sand _

_ I’d say I told you so but you just gonna cry _

_ You just wanna know those peanut butter vibes_

She leans back in her chair, legs outstretched and eyes closed. She sways slowly as the sounds pulse through her body. These lyrics never made much sense to her, but this song always ignites her nerve endings and infiltrates her body. In her mind she is immediately transported to a beach at dusk, her feet buried in warm sand and an ice cold mojito in her hand, swaying in the ocean breeze.

She is ripped from her daydream back to reality as she suddenly feels someone stumble over her legs and her eyes pop open. The warm, salty daydream fizzles away and she is squinting at the bright, harsh lights as she sees a beautiful man stumbling after tripping over her outstretched legs. “I am so sorry!” Brienne stands to apologize to him. As she does, his gaze follows her until she is elevated to her full towering height. “It’s quite alright, ma’am.” He begins to pick up his things that had fallen and she notices he has a prosthetic on his right hand. “Here, allow me to help you with those.” She begins gathering his bags and takes them to the seat he is headed for. “Thank you. I appreciate it. I’m still getting used to this.” He lifts his prosthetic and looks down. Brienne notices his slight embarrassment and understands that feeling more than anything. She walks around constantly embarrassed of her height and build. Most places are made for small people in height and stature, neither of which are descriptions of her own build and she always sticks out, always exposed, never able to simply blend in. _ God, this vacation is already off to a weird start. _She thinks as she smiles at him and walks back to her seat. 

She takes out the book she brought along for this trip and tries to concentrate, but her mind keeps wandering to the gorgeous and seemingly shy man seated a couple rows over. She looks up and they make eye contact, he smiles and stares at her and she smiles back and breaks the gaze in embarrassment. _ Okay, maybe he’s not so shy_, she thinks, smiling to herself. Finally, they begin to call for boarding. She is in zone 2 and is called quickly, much to her relief. The intensity of the feelings she has for that man are ridiculous considering she just met him and the extent of their encounter was her tripping him with her mile long legs. She needs to be seated on the plane where she can lose herself in her thoughts. She is relieved to notice that he is seated in an area for a different flight. At least she thinks she is relieved. She isn’t very sure of her feelings about anything lately.

  
She puts her carry on in the overhead bin and begins to settle in for the 6 hour flight. She is hoping she can nap a bit before landing so maybe she can explore the resort upon arrival. As she is putting in her earphones she feels eyes upon her. Glancing up she meets his gaze; the same man she tripped in the lobby. When they make eye contact she can feel the heat radiate up her neck. He finds his seat a few rows ahead of her never breaking eye contact until he turns around to sit and she thrusts her head back into her headrest. She feels excitement creep up her body and secretly hopes he is staying at the same resort. _ What are the chances, Brienne. Life isn’t a fairytale. _ She tells herself as she curls up in her seat still secretly hoping she will bump into him on the island. _ What has happened to me? I’ve turned into Margaery. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne looks everywhere for the mysterious man from the airport...

Brienne spends the entire flight fixated on the back of this mysterious man’s golden head while simultaneously trying to focus on her book and pretend that same golden head doesn’t exist. She avoids getting up to use the restroom and thankfully she’s in a window seat so it is easy to stay put. He gets up a couple of times every hour throughout the flight to stretch his legs and visit the bathroom. Each time he walks past her seat she stares at him willing him to look at her. To her disappointment he never makes eye contact with her again, though she has to admire his dedication to making sure his body maintains proper in-flight circulation. She’s so intrigued by this man she needs to know more about him. You’re insane, you’ve both only just met and you met because you almost tripped him! She really needs to get it together. 

The flight finally begins its descent and Brienne puts her barely read book away and folds up her tray. She loves landing in planes. She found the deescalation, and sudden thud and screech of the tires oddly erotic. She couldn’t explain why; maybe it was the feeling of being out of control that enticed her. 

Everyone deboards the plane and as she walks along the hallway, pulling her suitcase, her eyes are peeled for her mystery man. She walks out into the waiting area and her eyes dart back and forth to every golden head she sees, but she never spots him. See, Brienne, fairytales aren’t real. 

She exits the airport and steps into thick, hot summer air and her skin comes alive. She finally finds the complimentary resort transportation, always looking for signs of the man. She wishes she had thought to ask his name. There are only 6 other people on the resort bus, all of them couples, adding to her sudden loneliness. She stares out of the window as they all whisper and giggle and talk of their vacation plans. She zones them out during the ride and before she knows it the bus pulls up to the resort. 

It is a small 7 story hotel made of teracotta with tall palm trees and exotic plants outside. It is night time and there are lawn lights lighting up the fauna. She can hear the ocean roaring to her left and she pauses, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. Now that she has arrived her nerves have calmed and she feels optimistic that this trip will allow her to reset. She checks into her room and makes her way inside. The room is softly lit and all white with grey hardwood flooring. There is a plush king-size bed with a television, mini-bar, and fridge. The bathroom has a massive walk-in shower as well as a whirlpool bathtub with complimentary bath salts and soaps. The next week is going to be heavenly. She makes her way back to the bed and falls back with a graceful thump. She looks up to the ceiling and wonders what to do now. She isn’t exactly tired and she’s too excited to be in a new place to go straight to sleep so, she decides she will go for a late night swim.

In her tasteful burgundy one-piece and black embroidered lace cover-up she makes her way to the pool. It is empty and she is relieved. As she dips into the pool the cool water washes over her skin instantly calming her. She dives under the water and pops back up, each time feeling the stress wash away. She notices the swim-up bar and decides to indulge in a nightcap. She orders a margarita and loses herself in the sweet and salty liquid that washes through her. After she finishes her drink she orders another and then decides a stroll on the beach would be a perfect way to end her night. 

She wraps herself in her cover-up and meanders along the beach, margarita in one hand and her flip-flops in the other. After about 10 minutes of strolling along the beach she walks up upon a party on the patio. There are people dancing, singing, and drinking. She appreciates the fun they’re all having, but decides that’s not her scene for the night. She makes her way back to her room and rinses off the pool water in the luxurious hotel shower.

She dries off and wraps herself in a plush white bathrobe before walking over to her balcony that looks down from the 5th floor. All of the hotel rooms overlook a beautiful garden with a massive fountain in the middle. There are three pathways leading from the hotel to the fountain and then two pathways making their way away from the fountain; one headed left to the pool she just swam in and one headed right to the massive outdoor patio bursting with life. 

Sipping on a cup of chamomile tea she smiles at the laughter making its way from the patio. She recognizes a salsa song playing, closes her eyes and begins to sway to the music. She loves dancing and apart from the occasional zumba class she participates in each week, she doesn’t dance nearly as much as she would love to. The song changes and she stops dancing and opens her eyes. She glances down and there perched against a column enjoying a cigarette and gazing up at her is her golden man from the airport. She stares, bewildered, and gives a small wave. He waves back at her and then heads back to the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are shorter than I anticipated... I probably could have wrote this as one fic instead of a chapter fic... oops.

A day passes with no sight of the man from the plane. She thought for certain that she would see him at some point around the resort that day and finds herself feeling disappointed when she doesn’t. She isn’t sure why; she certainly had no idea what she would say to him if she did spot him. Small talk isn’t exactly her strong suit. Again that night she chickens out on the lively patio party. From her room she sits on her balcony this time with a glass of wine. She spots him again and she can see him on the edge of the dancefloor enjoying a drink and moving in rhythm with the music.

The next day she wakes up early and enjoys a morning walk on the beach before having breakfast in the dining room. She sits at the breakfast table sipping a cup of tea and reading a book. She spends most of the day by the pool and around 5 she orders room service as she gets ready for the patio party. She spent all day talking herself into going and now that the decision has been made, she can’t let herself down. She arrives at the patio bar and orders a beer. Beer always manages to calm her nerves and put her into a state of bliss. She sits for 30 minutes enjoying the music and people watching and she’s feeling slightly buzzed. The edges of her anxiety are fuzzy and she feels free. She looks down the bar and sees him ordering a drink. The alcohol has made her a little braver than she would be sober so she goes up to him to say hello.

They spend about 30 minutes getting to know one another; Brienne talks about Margaery and the coffee shop they meet at every morning when one of Brienne’s favorite songs comes on and Jaime notices her reaction to it. He pulls her out to the dance floor without asking and they begin to salsa. He places his prosthetic hand on her hip and gently grasps her right hand with his other. Brienne falls into pace with the music and loses herself. The one place she loses all inhibitions is when she’s dancing. The world falls away and the only thing in the whole world is the song. He moves his left hand to her other hips and grips it as she sways her hips in perfect time, eyes closed and all the while Jaime can’t take his eyes off of her. The song ends and Brienne opens her eyes to find him staring longingly at her. Her blush creeps from her chest all the way up to her ears. “Sorry, I just get lost in the music.” She demurely apologizes. “Never apologize. You are exquisite.” Jaime purrs and Brienne’s blush deepens. 

Around midnight Brienne decides to retire to her room and Jaime insists to walk her across the garden to the hotel entrance. On the walk Brienne stares up at the stars mesmerized. “You know, the one thing I miss about living in the countryside is being able to see the stars. In King’s Landing it’s far too bright to be able to take in the full beauty of it.” Brienne says. 

“You’re from King’s Landing?” Jaime inquires. “I am, too. Well, my family is originally from Casterly Rock, but we moved to King’s Landing years ago.” 

“What a small world.” Brienne says smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of dancing and a little bit of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are really so short haha I'm sorry lmao

Brienne spends her day on the resort as she did the day before. She still looks for Jaime everywhere, but deep down she knows she will see him again at the patio party. She doesn’t know how she is so sure, but she heads down around the same time as the night before. He is already there this time as though they had an unspoken agreement to meet there. As soon as they lock eyes he walks towards her and takes her to the dance floor. He swings her around, pulling her close. Their bodies pressed together, they sway their hips to the music. Brienne is breathless. They dance without stopping and lose all track of time. Soon they notice that the party has begun to thin out so they go for a walk along the beach. 

They walk out of eyesight of the hotel and find a vacant cabana. Brienne leads him to the daybed in the cabana and she lies down on her back. With unspoken understanding Jaime crawls on top of her planting kisses on her from her feet all the way up her body until he finally ends in a greedy kiss on her mouth. He begins to lift her dress above her knees and pulls down her silk underwear. She freezes and asks him what he’s doing. “Trust me, my lady.” He responds. She relaxes and allows him to explore her body unlike anyone who has come before him. After her climax Jaime crawls up beside her. “What about you?” Brienne shyly asks. “We have time for that later” Jaime whispers into her ear before planting a kiss on her lips. She can taste herself on his tongue and is aroused all over again. They fall asleep in the cabana wrapped in one another’s arms.

They wake up before dawn and watch the sunrise together. They’re on a more private part of the beach a good distance from the resort. “We should go skinny dipping in the ocean.” Jaime suggests.

“Excuse me? Absolutely not! What if someone were to see us?” Brienne exclaims.

Jaime gestures to the long stretch of beach and palm trees and says, “Ah, yes, look at all of these people that might see…”

Brienne blushes and rather unwillingly obliges. Before Jaime knows what’s happening Brienne rips off her dress and runs for the surf. He stumbles out of his trousers and shirt and takes off after her. They run as fast as they can and hide their nakedness under the water’s surface. Brienne jumps into Jaime’s arms and can feel his arousal against her lower abdomen. She wraps her legs around him and guides him into her. He flings his head backwards and a loud moan escapes. They lose track of time and to their surprise people begin to crowd the beach and they’re stuck. Chuckling Jaime asks, “What do we do now?” Brienne is at a loss for words and loses herself in a fit of giggles. “That’s the last time I listen to you.” She chokes out between chuckles of laughter. 

The sky begins to darken and it seems as though a storm will come any moment. An hour passes by and still there’s only sunny skies. Laughing at the ridiculousness of it all they soon decide to make a run for it. They emerge from the water sprinting towards the shelter of the cabana. People on the beach stare bewildered at what is happening. A family has taken up in the cabana and Jaime and Brienne run in, snatch their clothes up, and run into the palm trees behind the cabana laughing the entire way.

They dress among the trees unable to talk due to the fit of giggles. There is a loud crack of thunder and the sky opens up as rain pelts them. Jaime grabs Brienne’s hand and they begin to make their way back to the hotel carefully walking down a path that strays away from the beach, just in case they run into someone who witnessed their naked marathon across the sand.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day unfolds organically and they have lunch together and discover that they both have a love of trivia. They run frantically from trivia session to trivia session so they can attend all the trivia on the resort. During sports trivia Jaime reveals that he loves to play tennis so they decide to enjoy a quick game on the court. By the time they are done Brienne has won the match and both of them are ravenous. They decide to have dinner together in the dining room before changing into their suits and making their way to the pool for the nightly Dive-In Movie.

They are wrapped up together on a float sipping on margaritas silently enjoying the show and the feel of each other’s bodies. There’s a scene where a couple is dancing the Tango and Jaime looks at Brienne and says, “You know, you really are a phenomenal dancer.” 

Brienne blushes, “I doubt it, really. The only dancing I do is in my weekly fitness classes, but I do really enjoy dancing. I’ve never mastered the Tango though.” She mentions as she gestures towards to movie screen. 

“Then I guess it’s time you learn, my lady.” Jaime says as he helps her slip from the float and grabs her hand pulling her out of the pool, “Let’s go get ready, it’s time for your Tango lesson.”

They meet up again 45 minutes later at a less crowded offshoot of the patio. The music can still be heard but there is more room and it’s quieter so Jaime can talk to Brienne as he teaches her the basic Tango moves. 

Jaime takes her into his grasp, placing his right prosthetic hand gently on her back and taking her right hand with his left. He instructs her to place her left hand on his shoulder. “The basic steps of the Tango are three steps forward for me, three back for you, and then step to the side.” He slowly steps forward and nudges her to step back; once they complete their three steps they step to the side. “That was good!” He enthusiastically encourages her, “you are a natural at dancing. Let’s continue that until it feels comfortable.” 

Eventually Brienne loosens up and their bodies press together with no room between them. His thigh caresses between her legs and she’s breathless. They lose themselves in the closeness they’re feeling and find that they had stopped the Tango steps and were swaying, enjoying the touch of one another. Brienne’s eyes are completely closed as she sways and Jaime presses his lips to her ear sending shivers down her spine, straight to the warmth spreading between her legs. He whispers an invitation back to his room and Brienne immediately takes his hand and begins to lead him from the dance floor. 

They somehow find their way to his room and stumble through the doorway after fumbling with the key. Brienne kicks the door shut with her foot as she begins unbuttoning Jaime’s shirt. He reaches behind her and tugs at her zipper, freeing her from the confinement of her clothing. He stands in awe at the sight of her in sexy black lingerie. He hasn’t been expecting her to look so exquisite. Brienne nearly didn’t wear it tonight, but decided to at the last minute secretly hoping the night would end this way. 

He sits on his knees on the bed as Brienne takes off her lingerie, he is enamored with her and can’t remove his eyes. Brienne climbs on top of him, straddling his thighs. She reaches down to place him at her entrance and slowly lowers herself onto his cock as he places kisses up her neck. When she is settled, she rests there for a moment, panting as Jaime buries one hand in her hair while the other makes its way up her spine. He attempts to move so he can relieve some of the tension with friction, but Brienne holds fast resisting his thrusts. He pulls her head back and smashes his lips upon hers, moaning, begging for movement. She breaks away from the kiss biting his bottom lip as she clenches around him causing him to groan out loud and thrust upwards. She allows his frantic movements figuring she had made him withhold long enough. He grips her hips and she rocks them back and forth riding him hard. She places her arms on his shoulders as he slips a nipple between his lips and sucks causing her to gasp. He reaches between them placing his thumb on her clit drawing it in slow circles as she bounces up and down hard on his cock. His added friction on her clit sends her over the edge and she loses control around him. The feeling and sound of her orgasm brings about his own. Her orgasm is so strong she can no longer hold herself up and collapses sideways as he thrusts in and out of her riding out his own orgasm. He slips out of her and she stretches her legs out as he comes to lie beside her. They both instantly fall asleep from exhaustion.

Brienne wakes up naked freezing underneath only a sheet. Jaime is standing over her, coaxing her out of bed. During the night the air conditioner spazzed out and the room is freezing. She blinks the sleep from her eyes to see steam flowing from the bathroom. The thought of warm water flowing over her sent more shivers up her spine.

“It’s freezing in here and you were shivering so I turned on the shower. Lets go warm you up.” Jaime gently helped her get up from the bed. She got up and ran to the window unit to turn the unit off, but it is broken and permanently set on the highest temperature. She gives up and then sprints with Jaime to the bathroom. They slam the door in a frenzy and jump into the massive walk-in shower. Brienne begins to shampoo her hair as Jaime wraps his arms around her torso and presses himself against her from behind. Brienne feels his cock begin to stiffen and she grabs his hands and places them on her breasts. Jaime releases a small groan at that subtle invitation and turns Brienne around to kiss her hard and greedy.


	6. Chapter 6

Brienne wakes to sunlight streaming through the windows as Jaime soundly sleeps opposite her. It’s the last day on the resort and Brienne heads back to her room to pack her bags before going down to meet Jaime for breakfast. He reaches for his orange juice when he suddenly says, “Will I see you again once we get back to King’s Landing and on with our normal, mundane lives?” He smiles. 

Brienne matches his smile, her heart beating out of her chest. She really wants to see him again. “I certainly hope so.” She says as she writes her number on a napkin. He immediately takes out his phone and puts in her contact information. Her phone lights up with a message from him, in the message he only put one emoji, the woman in red dancing the tango. She laughs an uproarious chuckle and his eyes twinkle, full of love.

They go their separate ways and she crawls back into the airport shuttle. The whole flight home she can’t get him out of her mind. She wonders if they will meet again; if life really can be a glorious, mysterious fairytale. 

* * *

The next day she goes to the coffee shop and tells Margaery everything. After a couple days of no word from Jaime, Brienne begins to believe that it was just a vacation fling for him and there’s no way he would actually have feelings for her. She refuses to text him first. There have been too many times where she has allowed herself to believe love could be real for her, just to have her heart crushed repeatedly. She isn’t sure she could handle that rejection from him. 

On their next coffee date Brienne and Margaery are chatting happily at their table tucked away in the back of the coffee shop. “So have you heard from Jaime?” Margaery asks, hopeful.

“No, I haven’t. It’s probably best. I must have simply misread his intentions.” Brienne waves a hand trying to hide her disappointment. Margaery releases a string of expletives, drawing attention from nearby tables and Brienne releases an embarrassed chuckle and quietens Margery. 

“You know, Brie, he isn’t worth your time anyway if he’s going to lead you on just to ditch you. You’re a beautiful and kind soul and you need someone who will worship the ground you walk on.” Margaery grabs her hand, forcing Brienne to look into her eyes. Brienne smiles and agrees, hiding the heartache and blinking back the tears. She repeatedly told herself life wasn’t a fairytale and one beautiful rendezvous with a kind and gentle man caused her to break down all the barriers she took so long to build up. 

  
“Okay, enough talk of him! Didn’t Varys come out with a new fashion line while I was away? I HAVE to see!” Brienne asks excitedly and she pushes Jaime out of her mind. They are admiring Varys’ new fashions on Margaery’s computer screen when the door dings and for some reason Brienne feels compelled to look up. There standing in the doorway searching the tables stands Jaime. Brienne is breathless and stands up at her table as they lock eyes.  _ I guess sometimes life IS a fairytale,  _ she thinks to herself as Jaime walks over to embrace her and pull her into a deep kiss right in the middle of the coffee shop. For once all eyes are on her and Brienne isn’t embarrassed for everyone to see. 


End file.
